Conman Vs Prince
by evil older sister
Summary: Vaugely Hatter/Alice more gen than anything else. When the prince asked Alice to trust him she wasn't quite as trusting this time around and he learns not to assumse so much


_Who will you trust to get you and your father back home, a resistance insider and future king that has already scheduled your return through the looking glass, who cares for you more than anyone else in the world, or this man? _

The contempt in Jacks voice penetrated the haze of single minded confusion that had enveloped her when she heard found her father was in wonderland, allowing suspicion to creep in. Who should she trust? The admitted con man who had risked his life multiple to times to save her; who had been honest that he was getting something out of helping her right from the get go. Or should she trust the Prince who said he cared, said he could get her father but who had been lying to her the entire time, who truly was too good to be true.

A frown flitted across her face as she stared at the arrogant prince in front of her, and then glanced to the side at the down cast man to the side, they both thought they knew who she would pick and that made her angry. What made her angrier still was the niggling questions that hadn't been answered, questions that she didn't expect Hatter to know but that the prince would be explaining before she went anywhere with him.

"Why Me?" She asked, surprising even the bound Charlie since she didn't immediately jump at Jacks offer.

"What do you mean; we were dating you were the logical choice to give the ring…"

"That's not what I meant; you walked into my class and practically demanded that I date you; that I give you a chance, very insistent for a guy planning a coup in another world. You also said that you care about me so I was more than a bit of fun on the side so what part did I play in your plans?"

The prince tried to flatter her, and isn't it funny how she couldn't think of him as Jack anymore, "From the moment I saw you, with how well you handled your class I just had to say something."

"You never had a class with me, never watched one; try again you came looking for me, why?"

"You father told me about you and I needed to see you for yourself."

"What made my father special? You care about wonderland, maybe about all oysters, but about one in particular? Not unless there was something different about them." Hatter, who had first looked surprised then smug about the third degree his rival was getting, began to get curious about what his answers would because Alice did make point; even he, who had begun to care about Alice a great deal more than he should, hadn't been interested in her as a person at first.

"My mother has all of her forces hunting you, and your just one oyster" Jack Heart fired back.

She answered him coolly, "I am currently the only one who knows where the stone of wonderland is, if it weren't for that I doubt I would hold much interest for her; now why my father?"

The prince answered, reluctantly, "Your father has been brainwashed by my mother, and he is currently going by the name Carpenter, which is why we must hurry"

At Hatters sudden curse Alice turned to him and knowing he would actually answer her questions asked him in a far less demanding tone, "Who is Carpenter, Hatter?"

"He is the Hearts top scientist, the one responsible for keeping the oysters compliant and forgetful in the Casino, if what your boyfriend is saying is correct than you father is the hinge pin for the entire operation."

"What do you think they would want me for? Oh and it's ex boyfriend now, I would imagine" She vaguely wished her mother was here, if only so that someone around would know just how angry she really was. While she was still talking to Hatter it was Jack that answered, obviously hoping to get back on her good side.

"We are hoping that you will be able to wake him up so that he can free the oysters and you can all go home. I can take you to him, if you'll just come with me", he moved to take her arm gain but was stopped by her glare.

"If you move a step closer, Jack Heart, I will not hesitate to break off whatever part of you touches me" He backed off and she turned back to Hatter and Charlie with a false but large smile, "Well as it seems that you two are the only people in Wonderland that do not seem to be determined to lie to me at every turn, you both have the next ten minutes to tell me one major lie that has to do with me, I can't promise I'll believe you but I can promise I won't get mad at you over it."

"I only went back for you because of the ring" Hatter felt the words blurt out almost as soon as she finished talking, somehow it was easier to say that and realize they both know it was a lie than to tell her that the thought of her getting hurt made him feel physically sick and going to get her was the only option.

While Charlie and Jack Heart both frowned at him, she caught on quickly smiled a wide beaming smile at him that drew his breath away, she turned briefly to Charlie and asked him if there were any lies he wanted to tell her; he declined in his own fashion. She turned to the Prince and her smile faded, "Now here is what is going to happen, you are going to untie Charlie; then you are going to sit down with us go over every plan you know of that involves any of the three of us, particularly the one involving my father, you will answer any of our questions honestly and in detail. If you can convince Charlie, Hatter, and myself that this plan has a hope of succeeding to the point that we are willing to risk it then all three of us will go with you, if you can't then you can go back to Caterpillar and tell him thanks but no thanks."

"Caterpillar said you alone"

"Well, he needs us more than we need him at this point so he'll have to get over it."

Well that's it; I just think that her trusting Jack over Hatter was a bad choice. This story is complete as written but feel free to write off of it, just make sure I get some credit for inspiration. I am working on all my other stories but I am at the end of my semester so I should have some time coming up


End file.
